Stealth
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: Haku had been on many stealth missions before. He's snuck into and through a guarded enemy base. But he never had to do anything this ridiculous before. Honestly, what was Zabuza thinking? A dress? Really? ZabuHaku


_Couples: ZabuHaku_  
><em>I wrote this all tonight. I started it at 9pm last night and finished it at 5:30 this morning. And I have school tommorow. I'm going to get some sleep, then sleep the next night away.<em> _I really hope you liked it!_

* * *

><p><span>No. 28 Stealth<span>

Haku had been on many stealth missions before. He's snuck into and through a guarded enemy base. He used to act as a little kid to get into places when he first joined Zabuza. But he never had to do anything this ridiculous before. Honestly, what was Zabuza thinking?

"Must I really wear this, Zabuza-san?" Haku questioned pulling at the skirt of the short cocktail dress as if trying to get it to stretch lower. He hugged his body and made his body look curvy and slim like a woman's.

"Yes! Now you know what to do, so stop asking questions," Zabuza ordered. Haku was in a revealing strapless light pink dress that cane down to his thigh. He had been forced to shave his legs so he could wear it.

Haku really wished he could be in a tux like Zabuza. He had a mouth guard in to hide the spikes of his teeth. His tie matched the pink of Haku's dress to show that he was with him. Haku had been forced to put on mascara and eyeliner as well as more make-up. He was not a happy camper.

Zabuza led Haku into the feudal lord's party, flashing the invitations that they had stolen from a guest earlier that day. Haku held onto Zabuza's arm to show they were together as the feudal lord came to greet them.

"Good evening. Please enjoy the party and stick around for some competitions," he spoke shaking their hands. Luckily for Haku, he had thought of lotion to soften his rough hands. "You've got a cutie here. You better hang on to this one. I know someone will try to steal her from you." Haku smiled as sweetly as he could. With that, the lord left to greet other guests.

Haku dropped the smile and instead glared after him. The mission was to kill the feudal lord and sneak into his vault to get his fortune. "I don't like this," Haku commented as he was led further into the estate.

"We need the money, so quiet and act… womanly," Zabuza encouraged. Haku sighed as he continued to be led. Suddenly, Zabuza stopped. "Oh crap, of all people to be here, it has to be them." Haku looked past Zabuza's shoulder to spot Raiga and his subordinate Ranmaru posing as father and son.

"This could get difficult for us," Haku added his input as they made their way over.

"Raiga…" Zabuza said catching the man's attention. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here for the beauty contest. He's going to seduce the winner," Ranmaru offered the reply. "If all else fails, I have to help." The young genius sighed at his master's obsession.

Zabuza breathed an inaudibly sigh of relief, but couldn't help but notice Haku's discomfort. "Haku, what's wrong?"

"All woman are entered into the beauty contest, no excuses," he answered. Zabuza couldn't help but regret putting Haku into the dress. Putting on another fake smile, Haku continued, "Although, I know I won't win."

"Honey, you're gorgeous. I'd love for you to win," Raiga persuaded brushing his fingers against Haku's face. Haku tried not to grimace in disgust at his perverted touch. Zabuza unintentionally growled and moved Haku closer to him.

"Zabuza-san, I'm going to go powder my nose," Haku told him, scurrying (regrettably) off to the ladies' room. He entered, feeling very awkward, and was lucky enough to find it empty. Entering one of the stalls, Haku moved the concealed weapons on his thigh up into his hair, putting it into a chopstick bun.

He checked his hair in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. Before returning to Zabuza's side, he surveyed the party guests. There were woman in various colors and styles of dresses as well as men in different colors of blazers and suits. Thankfully none of them looked dangerous.

He moved around at the back of the party towards the wall, occasionally tripping in the heels. Finally, he found a hallway door and went through as quiet as he could. Once the door closed, the chatter in the previous room instantly faded. He went off in search of the host's room.

Before he could find it, none other than the feudal lord blocked his path. "Excuse me miss but you can not be here," he told Haku.

"I'm sorry sir, but someone told me that going this way would get me backstage for the beauty contest. Would you mind showing me the way?" Haku improvised. The lord looked almost drunk. He must've had a few drinks that night.

"Of course, just don't come back down here. Follow me," he replied taking Haku's hand to lead him to the stage for the beauty contest. "The contest will start in a few minutes so finish prepping yourself." He quickly left him to 'prep himself.'

Haku rolled his eyes as the feudal lord disappeared from view. No one said he had to take part in this contest, so he might as well explore the estate further. However, before he could go anywhere, he heard a woman call out to him.

"Come on chopstick, the contest is going to start." He felt a tug on his elbow and had to resist the urge to pull away as he was dragged into line for the contest. Luckily for the contest all he had to do was stand there and hope to be eliminated.

As he stood at the end of the line, he felt very self-conscious about all the perverted men that seemed to be staring at him. One by one, girls began to be picked off and eliminated. He was not one of them. More and more girls kept leaving the stage in tears, yet he still remained. To get the contest off his mind, he scanned the crowd for Zabuza.

Finding his master among the faces, for the first time since he had come on stage, he smiled a small smile directed to his master. A hushed silence engulfed the crowd as the final two contestants were observed. Haku was one of them.

The lord came up on stage to meet the two 'women' left. "What is your name?" he asked them both.

"Kumiko," the woman answered proudly.

"Haku," he replied almost shyly.

The man tests the names rolling off his tongue before going over to the judges' panel to give his answer to them. "The winner of the beauty contest is… Haku!" he yelled with great enthusiasm. The woman ran off stage in tears while Haku acted so surprised.

"What did she win?" someone from the audience yelled.

"Well, she's won a night with me as well as a check for 10,000 dollars," he shouted. Haku's eyes widened as the news hit him. Zabuza stormed up on stage to save his Haku. "Sir, you cannot be up here," he said to Zabuza once he got up there.

"My Haku will not be staying with you. We'll take the money, but Haku will not be near you," he said pulling him to his chest. Haku didn't protest and instead helped his cause by hiding his face in Zabuza's chest, partly to hide the smile of being called Zabuza's Haku. Man, it made hope for a relationship with him swell up in his chest.

"No, she'll have to if she wants the money," he said. And with that, he grabbed at Haku's dress and ribbed it. Haku's chest and well-sculpted abs were revealed upon the reveal. Women that were eliminated squealed in amazement. As a boy or girl he was drop dead sexy.

"Now guys!" he yelled out summoning his sword. Immediately, bodyguards came into the room to protect the lord. Zabuza totally raced past the feudal lord and sliced through three bodyguards.

Haku grabbed the senbon from his hair, throwing one that cut the jugular of the lord. The other went through a guard's eye. With his hair flowing, he went up to the screaming guard and snapped his neck to stop his screaming.

Raiga and Ranmaru, who had agreed to team-up with them, were getting people out and killing off the remaining guards as Zabuza went to find the vault to get the money. They had agreed to either split it or move into the same house together. It all depended on what Haku agreed.

As soon as the guards were killed, Haku went to join Zabuza to help open the safe. By the time he had got there, Zabuza had gotten in and was fishing through the gold, money and treasures looking for something.

"Zabuza-san?" he called out to him. Zabuza turned from his searching and motioned him over. "What are you looking for?" He stood over Zabuza who was on his knees looking for the object.

Zabuza, for the past few minutes, had been fake searching, having found his prize long ago. He really hoped this wasn't too early to do, but the whole point of this whole operation was to do this.

Zabuza moved to one knee and held the object behind his back. Bringing it in front of him, Haku saw it was a little velvet black box. He about burst into tears right there. "Haku, you have made me the happiest man in the world. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a silver band with a diamond in the middle. Twelve smaller diamonds accented the middle one.

"Yes! Of course, I'll marry you!" Haku shouted jumping into Zabuza's arms. He was smiling away. Zabuza breathed a sigh of relief, holding tightly onto Haku.

Raiga and Ranmaru watched from the door of the vault, having secured the front. Ranmaru smiled at the beauty of the moment. Raiga scoffed leaning against the doorframe. He never was a 'lovey' person.

Pulling out of the hug, Zabuza slid the ring onto Haku's finger. "Now, let's get out of here," he said. They collected all of the treasure and teleported to the house Zabuza had been building for years on the north coast of Kiri.

Zabuza and Haku were curled up on the couch of their new home. "Zabuza, what made you propose to me? I mean, there wasn't any sign of it before hand," Haku asked looking up from his spot against Zabuza's chest.

"Your grace on the battlefield is captivating. Your intellect is beyond my own. Not to mention, your kindness is that of an angel's. You earned my love the first time you ever fought on the battlefield. I started building this house 7 years ago, just a few years after falling in love with you," he answered kissing Haku's forehead.

"I've loved you since you found me on the streets. You're my Danna, my husband and master," Haku replied cuddling closer to Zabuza.

"Don't make me sick," Raiga said coming into the room with Ranmaru.

"Leave them alone, Raiga-san. They're engaged and this is their house. They can kick us out any time," Ranmaru replied. The two had been living in their basement with their part of the treasure. "C'mon, let's just go swimming now."

The two left the room. Haku couldn't help but laugh. "Do you think they'll turn out like us?" he asked as he heard the door shut.

"Nah, Raiga is too much into woman. Plus, there is nearly 20 years between them. I think Raiga thinks of him as his annoying son," Zabuza answered laughing. Haku nodded settling down against Zabuza's chest.

What had once started out as a stealth mission as a woman had become a proposal. Haku is probably one of the happiest men in all of the Elemental Nations. Haku lives with the man he loves, in a beautiful house made by him, and they were rich beyond belief. If they could only have a child then his world would be perfect.

Maybe he should pay a visit to his old friend Kabuto and that creepy pedophile he calls a master. Who knows? Maybe he could whip up a potion to get him pregnant. Oh well, he was happy with what he had and that's all that matters.


End file.
